Matthias
Matthew Fredrick, or better known as Matthias, is an LA YouTuber with a total of 6.5M subscribers over his 3+ channels. His review channel, DOPE or NOPE org. Matthias channel is a family-friendly channel based on wacky and strange products videos. His other channels being Matthias channel and Dope or Nope channel, which are his vlogging channels. He has a holding company, which is called Omneity, which is just a parent company so he could start companies like CEO Hi5 Studios, alongside of Team Edge, Screentime, AdPop, and Chill Records. He shows up often in other channels like Team Edge, Battle Universe, Get Good Gaming, Fail Time, and REKT, which are all under Hi5 Studios. Together, all of the channels combined have over 17 million subscribers and continue to grow rapidly. Background Matthew, or Matthias, was born in Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, California. His father worked as an imagineer for Walt Disney for some time, during which they had to move to Orlando. As his father designed theme parks for Disney, he could visit Disney World any time he wanted. He has an older sister, Sarah, and a younger brother, Joey, or J-Fred. His sister and his brother-in-law Bryan used to run the channel The Crazie Crew presently named Hi, I'm Bryan while Joey has the channel J-Fred channel. As a child, he used to play basketball with his brother and their friend Trevor, but stopped participating in sports altogether after his friend moved to Idaho. He married his longtime girlfriend Amanda Faye, who is also a YouTuber known for fashion and beauty videos. They went to the same school, though were in different classes. They saw each other during the PE class and immediately became infatuated, even though they would go on their first date, he proposed to her on a beach. On May 18th 2013, they married. The couple has a daughter named Luna and a son named Atticus. Matthias started his channel on August 10th, 2011. His first official video is "Shades of Blue", followed by "How to Love - lil WAYNE Cover (Remix) by Matthias". However, they are both unlisted on his channel. Thus, his first video still open to the public is "Fun- We Are Young - Matthias cover of Fun". Entertainment Industry Born and raised in Southern California, Matthias developed a passion for the art of film making. At a very young age, he began to create his own films, directing, editing, and scoring them. To this day, Matthias has directed twelve short films, produced fourteen, and loves the creative challenge that accompanies it. He attended College of the Canyons from 2008-2010 for a degree in Film. In 2009, he also directed a movie, titled Maestro, which won Best Cinematography award and got featured on the homepage of Vimeo. In 2010, he transferred to California State University, North ridge. At CSUN, he majored in Audio/Sound Engineering. He became a fellow of the Hollywood Foreign Press Association. At CSUN, he was one of four students to be chosen to direct a thesis film with an over $30,000 budget. A fellow student named Alex, who helped him with the project, had a YouTube channel called Joule Thief. Matthias, who had lost his job at the drug store during this time, started making YouTube videos in April 2012 with Alex's help and never looked back. In 2008, Matthias created his own music composition and scoring company titled Music Mentality Productions. Under this company name, he has scored over eleven short films, two commercials, and a feature film. He has also released three full-length albums. His music has been released in major stores such as iTunes and Amazon and has been signed to music labels such as Jigsaw Recordings. On August 5th 2016, Matthias started Hi5 Universe Presently Battle Universe, a channel for his new office Hi5 Studios. Within 24 hours it had almost 100k subscribers, gaining 75K in 15 hours. Music When Matthias was in the 10th grade, he made friends with a number of like-minded students at school. They had a band, which made him interested in music. Even though he had never sang before, he introduced himself as a vocalist to be with the group. He eventually learned to play instruments like guitar, bass, and piano. Even though his friends lost interest in music, he remained passionate about it. He would later meet DJ Michael Badal, who shared the same passion. From Mike, Matthias learned how to make music by himself with the help of a computer. When he was in the 11th grade, he formed the band The Social and recorded a 14-song album titled Where We Should Be with Mike's help. Matthias and Michael Badal started a record label called Chill Records, which now has signed and released their first single with the artist, Røze. Røze, or Catherine, has worked with Matthias previously at the drug store he previously worked at. They released a music video together covering the song Somebody That I used to Know by Goyte, which is on the Matthias channel Presently Dope or Nope. Now she has released her own song titled "Closure" and has started her own vlog channel Røze https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5mb9yn11XPWlQJ7gjpNOYw. Quotes * "Mobo pro!” * “I’ve never had so much trouble. With a bubble. until I met wubble.” *"I'm shook nasty" *"I'm dead inside." *"SNEAK!" *“And stuff like that” *Describes things as "puppy" *"Dave 'the Ghost'" *"Am I right?" *"you wierdo" *"poop in my mouth is good for you" *"Likes for Liz!” *"Do you see what I'm saying?" *"My Bad" Trivia * He used to call his subscribers Matthites said in the video Backwards for Internet Icon Season 2. * Due to confusion, Matthias' real name Is Matthew. On a certified Youtube comment from Matthias himself, ''Matthew is my birth given name. But I started going by Matthias over 15 years ago cause in school every class I ever had there were like 5 Matts. Also, it worked out well on the internet cause its not a common name" VIDEO * In July of 2013, Matthias participated in a YouTube reality show called 'Internet Icon' where Matthias won the show with his song Backwards. * Matthias and his team at Hi5 moved from his apartment, his house, to Orange Base, to now Red and Blue Base. They needed the room to accommodate as more people are joining the Hi5 team they needed the space. * Matt and Amanda's daughter was born on July 30th, 2016 and named Luna. However, she is not named after the Harry Potter character, but after a Pixar Short called La Luna. * He was born in Woodland Hills, California. * He started making YouTube channels after he got laid off from a drugstore called Saugus Drugs, where he was working. * In tenth grade, he had a shirt company and sold over 100 shirts. * He made short videos alongside J-Fred when he was younger under the name X-Periance Productions * He used to be in the high school band. * His favorite food is burgers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn_FQEAS7BM * His favorite movie is 'Inception'.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn_FQEAS7BM * His favorite candy is Mike and Ikes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn_FQEAS7BM * He is German, Irish, and English.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn_FQEAS7BM * Matthias doesn't have a middle name. But his family members sometimes says its Peter.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vU7VwE4t9k * He is allergic to stone fruits and tree nuts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vU7VwE4t9k * One of his short films won “Best Cinematography” at the festival and showcase for College of the Canyons. Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 10.58.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 10.58.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 10.57.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 10.58.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 10.59.13 PM.png Old Photos Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 10.36.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 8.08.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 8.08.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 8.09.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 8.24.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 8.26.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 8.27.54 PM.png Send Mail! Want your product to possibly be featured in an upcoming episode? Send your product to: Matthias Submissions 24307 Magic Mountain Pkwy Box #617 Valencia, California 91355__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Channels Category:Fredrick Family